a reset
by archer4eternity
Summary: sakura finds an old chest one day and is warped into the time when they are choosing their genin teams. Time travel fic. first time don't kill me! sakxmulti
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sakura Haruno and I am FEREAKEN OUT! Why? I'll tell ya so it all began when I was cleaning out my attic in my apartment and I saw a dusty old chest and I crept over to it. The steps I took creaked, as I went closer I saw that the chest had very unique engravings that entranced me. I reached out to touch it and suddenly a bright flash sparked and it was pitch black.

When woke up I was in my old room before I moved out of my parents house.

"SAK! WAKE UP YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE CHOOSING OF YOUR TEAMS!"

I didn't understand and looked into the mirror to see…AHHH! How is it possible I was in my 12 yr old body! _**Whoa there calm down outer! **__Inner? I thought I got rid of you! __**Corse not! I'm not easy to get rid of. Hmpph. **__Whatever, I need to cut my hair it's so long! __**Yea and a new wardrobe. It's all pink pink and pink! Wait look it's the chest! **__Yea I'll open it._

Inside the chest was an outfit that has an electric blue top that is half amour half shirt and capris that are navy blue with four pockets. But the best was the weapons. A pack of blue tinted kunai that looked like tridents and two twin katanas that were also tinted blue with real dragons wrapped around the blade, two twin fans that were diamond and a bow that had two dragons wrapped around and was a tinted blue metal with a beautiful quiver filled with three dozen silver arrows.

I looked at the time and realized I was gonna be … LATE! I grabbed the weapons changed brushed my teeth showered grabbed breakfast kissed my mom and ran to the academy.

On the road I realized I forgot to cut my hair and used one of my kunai to cut my hair. The ends were on even and my pink hair looked punky but I didn't care since I reached the academy just on time.


	2. Chapter 2

Archer4life: hey sakie can you do the disclaimer?

Sakura: sure! Archer4life does not own Naruto if she did she would make me strong and Sasuke happy!

Archer4life: thank you! On with the story! J

When I entered the academy everyone's eyes turned to me. They were so surprised that even Shikamaru woke up and Choji dropped his bag of chips and Sasuke turned surprised!

**_Umm outer?_**_ Yea? **Why is everyone staring at us?** We are carrying weapons that are S-classed dummy! **You just called yourself a dummy you know. **Smarty pants._

I walked over and asked Naruto if I could sit beside him and Sasuke fainted. I laughed so hard that I fell off my seat. Everyone else was shell shocked and Iruka sensei was face palming so hard that it left a mark on his forehead!

Once the class calmed down Iruka announced the teams. …. Team 7: team leader Sakura Haruno right hand men: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha…

I was surprised that I was team leader. Naruto was disappointed and Sasuke was going to explode!

2 hrs later

I was eating on the bench thinking:_ how come some things changed?** I don't know outer but we can stop Sasuke from leaving the village! **I wonder… do I still have the same power as before? My charka pathways seem to be as large as ANBU captains so I should right inner? **Sure is outer! **That's good I can pass the chuunin exams easily then right? **Probably.**_

**_Oh here comes Naruto disguised as Sasuke!_** _Thanks inner! _

Hey Naruto. I know it's you. Aww shucks, sorry Sakura chan uhh I got to go! Bye!

Well it's time to go. Sigh Kakashi is gonna be late too, sad. WTF?! What's with the surprise attack? Stop stealing Sasuke's heart Sakura! GREAT! IT'S INO IM SO SCARED. (Sarcasm)FYI Ino I think Sasuke is a teme! Bye! Disappears in a whirlpool of metal tinted blue cherry blossom petals.

At the Academy

Uhh im so bored! I just gonna catch forty winks wake me when our sensei gets here mkay Naruto?

Sure thing Sakura chan believe it! (Salutes)


	3. Chapter 3 introduction

Archer4life: thank you Guest and lowademoness for your reviews I will work on making my chapters longer and improve my fan fiction! Dattebayo!

Sasuke: Naruto is rubbing of you, did you know that. T_T

Archer4life: sigh… just, just do the disclaimer Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hn. Archer4life does not own Naruto if she did she would make Naruto addicted to dango instead of ramen.

Archer4life: on with the story!

Sakura's POV

SAKURA-CHAN! WAKE UP! KAKASHI SENSEI IS HERE! DATTEBAYO!-Naruto

Mmm…stop yelling Naruto my head hurts!

So sorry sakura-chan! I mean it!-Naruto

Hmmm… what have we here a pink hair girl, emo chicken and a blonde goofball, great. (Dripping in sarcasm)Meet me on the roof. *POOF*-Kakashi

Sigh let's go boys! *disappears*. *reappears on roof top!*

Kakashi's POV

_How did she do that? That was a jonin level skill! We have an odd bunch this year…her team mates are here. Even though she might have other great techniques they still won't pass my test._

How did you do that sakura-chan? That was awesome! Dattebayo!-Naruto

It's a skill I learned from…uhh, sorry I can't tell you-Sakura

Hmm…suspicious I have an odd feeling about this girl. She's hiding something, I know it! But what is it?

Sakura's pov

_**Outer! **__Yea inner? __**Kakashi is suspicious. **__I know, should we tell him we are from the future? __** No. we will tell the third. **__When? __**After we introduce ourselves and get dango, Mmm I can just taste the delicious dango, sigh.**__ Mental sweat drop. _

Kura! SAKURA!-Sasuke

Oh! Sorry I got lost in thought!

Tch whatever.-Sasuke

Anyways why don't you introduce yourselves?-Kakashi

WHY DON'T YOU INTRODUCE YOURSELF FIRST?-Naruto

Well hmm… my name is Kakashi, my dislikes are none of your business and same with my likes my dreams…hunh never thought of one and my goals…don't have one. Enough about me, the girl with wacky hair is next.-Kakashi

My name is Sakura Haruno and I **LOATHE **people who comment on my hair so I crack their skulls. I like to do archery and protect the people I love. My dream is to have peace among the nations and my goal is to bring peace and not let my loved ones die.

Ok next is the emo chickens but head.-Kakashi

*Sasuke glares at Kakashi.* My name is Sasuke Uchiha there are a few things that I like, *glances at me* and the things I hate are dobe.*HEY!* and also fan girls. It is not a dream because it will come true it is more of an ambition it is…to kill a certain someone…-Sasuke

Ookkaayy next is the dobe.

Hey! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage! Dattebayo! I like ramen, ichiraku (is that how you spell it?) and sakura-chan! I dislike the Teme over here and I dislike bullys my dream is to become the Hokage and so is my GOAL!


End file.
